As is well known to those skilled in the art, glassy slag may be a by-product of various industrial operations including those wherein coal ds burned with production of molten by-products which are generally referred to as slag. The composition of these inert glassy slags may vary depending on whether they are derived from metallurgical, petroleum, or coal industries, although they are generally characterized by a low surface area (in terms of square meters per gram of slag) whether as large particles or as small particles.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for improving the properties of such slags. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.